Minecraft middl skool ying yang versun
by hectorbasketballer
Summary: This is a story about me, hector, in minecraft. im going into 7th grade, and im freinds with creeperman69. My mommy is a hooker, and idk who my daddy is. please read this and DONT POST DUMASS FAGGOT REVEIWS!
1. Chapter 1

It waz another day in blockcity. It was also another great day for the most popular kid, hector the horse. He was the best at basketball, and waz planning to send a semen flood back too where it came frum, block town. He waz the best at sexing in the entire town of blockcity. He went into skool to start another day of dumb lerning, and also to possibly get sex from the hottest girl in blockcity, stacie the sheep. She had the biggest tites, boobs, and ass that anyone had ever saw. The only problem: she was being stalked by michael the magma cube, a ugly fatass who was stupid too. She waz also rumored too be liced by ralph the rabbit, who's dick waz thre times biger than he waz. Hector recently seen somethig on the t.v.

Hector seen the discovery chanel,wich hiz parents forcd him to wach. He seen a lion pretecting his mate, or sex person, by killing the other guy/ competetor. Hector thout that waz a good idea. When hector saw ralph abut to ask stacie for sex, he used his hovez to bash out the litle brainz that ralph had. Then he asked stacie if she wanted to sex him. However, az soon as he waz about to put good sex on stacie, mr. shitface called them both into class. mr. shitface looked like a human, exept darker. For some reazon, he didnt like it wen the kidz caled him mr. shitface , and menshonned somthing like rasism. Noone cared because noone liked mr. shitface .

After sum boring class, the kidz had lunch. And after lunch was reccess. At reccess, hector would get the girlz holes erect with his basketaball skills. The most horny of the girlz waz precendia the polar bear. She loked ok, butt waznt stacie. After the game, he asked stacie for sex. She denied him, but hector didnt kare. The discovery chanel said that he should get sex! He then tried to put his 2 foot long horse dick into stacies girl hole. Butt before he coud, he got pulled off by stacies freinds. Most of her freinds gave him the evil i, but one of them, deneise the donkey, gave him the bonning look. He didnt care tho because he wanted to go into stacies girl hole and put sex on her.

The next day, ther waz a new day of skool. Hector had a new plan to put sex on stacie. That niht, hector went on his compewter. He looked up good ways to force and get sex. The word that came up was rap - e. Rap - e sounded lik a good idea. The hector turnd of his compewter and turnd on the radeo. On the radeo he heard theze lerikz:"lets do it like they do on the discovery chanel". Hector thought that waz a sihn, and cudnt wait for tomorow.

The next day at skool, hector put his plan into action. During ass-embelly, he gagd/blindfolded stacie. Then he took her too the bathrum and gave her good sex. It waz alot of fun for hector, and he cud tell that stacie waz having fun by how she wanted to mov away frum him, and how much she waz trying to skream. Then walked into the bathrum that Hector waz sexing stacie in, the womens bathrum. He new mr. shitface (probably) waznt a women, so he was stunned to see . Then went too the other stall. Hector could tel that was doing the same thing that hector waz-that one rap-e thing. Hector felt good inside, bekuz he new that someone waz doing the same thing he waz, even if it waz only stupid mr. shitface. Then, in therty minutes, hector left the bathrum, and then thinkd about the fun he had and wat he did with stacie.

He thoht about putting his dik between her soft and silky boobiez. It waz so fun, that he started jerking off about it. Then he thouht about how he could have made a hyper ejakulatun, but how he didnt want too be noticed. Then he thouht about how he fingered her and fuked her at the same time. He read online about that, and he thouht about how it was the 'sexy nine'. Then he thouht about the fun he had fuking her in the pussy. Then he beat her with his hovez until she didnt move, and went to his next boring fagget class. On his waiy down, he thouht about doing it again to a diferent girl.


	2. Chapter 2

In class that day, Hector noticed that deneise the donkey was gone. He was wored bekuz he now wanted to sex her. Then her rememberd mr . shitface waz doing the rap - e to a girl when he was rap - eing stacie the sheep. He new mr . shitface waz to blame. He then decided to kill and torture mr . shitface.

Hector was now in class. mrs. hitler waz a good history teacher, even thouht history is boring. told them cool thing thouht, like the hall-of-cost and the natziz. waz actualy a decendent from natzi germany. Butt she waznt as good as mrs. lumpkinn, the sex class teacher. has lumps. Those lumps were her very good ass and big boobs. Mrs. lumpkinn was also the only teacher that kidz wanted too fuk.

That day in sex class, said that all the kidz should all get in line and fuk her. Hector actualy cared about this becuz it would help his grades(wich his momma talked too him about before she went hooking again), and it would be fun, bekuz mrs . lumpkinn waz hot. Hector kicked the other kidz out of the way too be first in line to get sexed. Then mrs . lumpkinn took him too the back room, and pulled off her shirt and brah. Her giant boobies jiggled when she walked toward him. Thats when michael the fatass retard magma cube ackadentaly broke down the door by leening on it.

Michael waz turned on by seeng mrs . lumpkinns sweet, silky, lumps boobies. He waz so turned on that he stared too jerk on. He then pulled down hiz pants. He had an 1 inch bonner. Mrs . lumpkinn then lauhed, and threw michael out of the room. Then hector started to have ford play with mrs . lumpkinn. He took his throbing bonner and stuck it between mrs . lumpkinns boobies while rubbing them. Her boobs felt like a "babies ass", or so his momma would say. Then he put his 10 inch bonner into mrs. lumpkinn's sex slit mrs. lumpkinn was so hot that his seemen from his horse dick began to go into her sex slit. He was not werring a kondom, which his momma told him is how her waz made. He began to ejakulate more and more until a steddy streem of seemen went into her sex slit. So much went in that her sex slit became literly white. Then, all of a suden, the stream turned into a floding riverr. The ceemen then went on the carpet. Sum soaked in at first, but then it came fasteer and fasteer. In five sekonds, the door broke down. The flood had started and couldnt be stoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Five minutes later, the flood started too spread too other buildings and parts of blockcity. Some girls stripped and jumped into the seemen. Soon, the hole town was naked and swimming in the flood of hectors seemen. Neether of hector minded the flood, so they cept sexing while swimming. Then the maer, nellie the nether skeleton, came out of her house and saw the flood. All the guys were happy bekuz nellie became mayor by beeng the hottest girl in the town. She had boobs the size of basketballs. The best part waz that she waz single. She said shed bang the guy with the biggest dick. Since hector had the biggest dick in blockcity, he left and went over to mayor nellie.

He askd mayor nellie to sex him. She measured his throbbing dick, and it was 2 feet long. She then axepted his fuking rekuest. Hector was ecited, and wonderd what he culd do to boobs the size of basketballs.

Hector put his giant throbbing hairy dick inside of mayor nellies sex slit. He decided to chairge up a super ejackulation. It took 3 minitz for him to chairge up. Then he ejackulated all over his boobies and then into her nose. It was reely hot. He ejackulated so much into her nose that the seemen went into her blood and veins and nervs. She then started too turn into a man. Meanwhile, the seemen was soaking into plants, and the plants were pregnant. The plants then gave berth to a army ov horse/terr hibridz.

At the same time, hector started to notice that mayor nellies boobies were shrinking. He didnt care, so he keept fuking her. Then he noticed that mayor nellies sex slit waz disapering and that her voice waz getting deeper. Hector then realized that the seemen in her blood waz turning her into a man. Hector quikly left him bekuz he didnt want too be called a fagget, ever thouht mayor nellie waz the hottest girl in blockcity when he started sexing her.

The next day, mayor nellie waz kicked out of beeng mayor bekuz she wasnt hot anymore. That niht, hector was on his compewter looking at porns and jerking off too them. He figured out that waz a great place too find porns. While he waz jerking off to the hot porns, he waz thinking about how too use the tree horses. He decided too use them to help him kill and michael the fag ass. But then he remembered he already had a great plan to kill them in a painfully way. He had to remember to ask his momma.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHERS NOTE: IF YOU READ THIS, PLEAZE KOMMENT ON IT. I NOW THAT YOU THINK IT IZ GOOD, BUTT I WANT YOU TOO COMMENT SO I CAN NOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS. AND DONT FROGET TOO NOT POST ANY DUMBASS FAGGOT REVEEWS. ALSO, A BLACK NIGGER NAMED WAZ SUPOSTTO BE IN CHAPTERZ 1 AND 2 MOSTLE IN THE SEKOND PARAGRAH IN CHAPTER 1, AND ALSO IN SUM ODDER BLANK SPACES. IT THE GUY WHO GOTT KILLED BY HECTOR IN CHAPTER TEW.**

When hectors mom gott home frum hooking, she made her average toatal of $150. Thean hector asked her if eny of her kowerkers have adz. She told him that one, a 40 year old nowwn as bety cock(rubb)er has super adz. He then went to find betty. On hiz compewter, he read that the only way too get super adz waz too get the persens seemen. He then left the house and went too the back allie. On hiz way too the allie, he stoped at the farmace, a place that cells kondums. Hector had read that kondums could stop super adz. Then he went to the back allie with his alowance frum the last 3 weaks.

Hector could emeteatly tell hoo bety waz. She looked exaktly like hiz ant bety! He then went over and asked her for sex slit joos. She told him that he looked kind of like her nepheew hector. Then she told him to give her hiz alowance frum the last 3 weaks. He did.

Five minnutez later, hector waz done sexing bety. He had kollekted the joos, and now needed too sleep and go to skool the next day. The next day at skool, hector kidnaped michael. Noone noticed they were gone bekuz noone cared about him. He then took michael into the back room, wich still had sum seemen from hectors sexing with mrs. lumpkinn. He then took the sex slit joos with the super adz and forcd michael too drink it. He a minnite later. Then all the girls found out wat hector did.

When the girlz found out that hector killed the worst guy in shcool in the most painful waiy possible, they all stripped and yeld for hector too bang them. Hector only bangd the hot wones, but he had alot of funn. It took al day, and all the hot girlz and hector misd their classes. Now, hector waz like the king frum krusader kings 2, a nerd fagget game that waz only ok bekuz it had sexing in it. He had the most sex people in the world ecept for maybe somun rich like obama or donald trump, the richest human alive. Thin hector reelised that he waz still poor. He decided to go home and think about fun wayz to make money. The first thing he thouht of waz getting payed for sex, like his momma.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHERS NOTE: OK,GUEST, I SAW YOUR BAD FUKING REVEW. RULE #1 WAZ NO BAD FUKING REVEWS. IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY, THEN DONT READ IT YOU DUMASS FAGGET!**

Hector kame bak home after skool. He kept hiz bakpak on thouht. He was going to get some sex, and get payed for it too. Hector went too the back allie where he met bety. He then tried too rememberr what hiz momma said her gob waz like. She said that she wore clothing that shoed he bobbies and ass, and walked around. Then she wood ask "yoo buying" too any men, but not the reely ugly ones. Then she wood get payed. After she got payed, she wood suck the guys dick and then, if he payed the full price, he wood fuk his momma. Then she wood repeet the prosses. Hector onle wanted too bang the hot ones, so he wood only ask the hott girlz.

Hooever, wen hector waz in the bak allie, he saw this une guy named cody the creeper. Cody waznt even asking the hookers for sex, he waz just banging and killing them! Hector wonderred what if that waz hiz momma. Then hector gott reely mad. He waz so mad, he waz like a mega evolved veshun of himself. Plus, hector waz really turned on by all of the hookers around him. Hectors dick gott bigger and bigger and bigger. It then broke throuht hiz pants and undeerpants. Then it gott so big that he tuched a hooker with it. She liked its sise, and wood have sukked it if it cood fit in he mouth. He gott mor and mor turned on like a charged liteswich. Then he let out a mega ejakulashion. Then the air that waz used too inflate his dick came out and hardened the seemen. Cody waz stuck, and the hookers were safe for another day.

It waz moorning, and time for hector too go too skool and hopfullie get good sex. Nothing wood stand in his waiy now of being the king of the skool. Mr. shitface waz dead, and ther waz noone too stop him frum beeng the king of the skool. Hector decided too teach the classas. The class hector tauht was if youre a hot girl, get in line too do sexing. If you arent a hot girl, go home and fuk yoerself. Hector spent the entire day sexing. He didnt even stop too eat lunch. Hector made the girls pay him thougt, and he made $500 in one day. Then hector went home. Hector had never had a bettr day of skool.

Hector went home and turned on the tv. The first thing hector seen waz a guy running nude onto a baseball feild durring the game. Hector thouht that running on the feild naced waz a good idea. That way, hector cood show everyone his giant dick. He decided too skip skool the next day and go get skalped tikets to a baseball game.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHERS NOOTE: IF YOU ARE A DUMMASS FAGGET AND DONT NOOW BASEBALL, THERE ARE 9 INNINGS IN A GAME. THIS IZ ALSO MY FAARORITTE CHAPPTER, IF YOU INCLUDE THE NEXT PARAGRAHF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, TELL ME IF YOU JERK OFF TOO THIS(I DO AND I LOVE IT) AND ALSO SHARE HOW GOOD THE STORY IF, BUT REMEMBEER TOO NOT POST DUMMASS FAGGET REVEEWS. ALSO, THIS IS A KIDZ STORY SO IT WILL STAY RATED K. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, YOU ARE AN DUMMASS FAGGET**

It waz the next day. Hector got up and preetendid too go too skool. Then hector left skool and walked too fenwaiy park, the park that the magor leege stadeum in blockcity. He then skalped tikets, and went into the stadeeum. He gott frunt row seets. Hector liked the blockcity team, the redcockz, and wanted too wait until the 7th inng strech too fulfil his plan.

In the front row, hector thouht he waz alone. There waz noone sitting neer him. Untill the 3rd innng. Then a hot girl sat down next too him. He thougt she waz alone, and waz aboot too ask her too fuk. Then he saw her boyfreend, the famus big dick mcge. Hector neew he cood convince the girl too fuk him. All he needed too do waz run around naked, or streek, on the feild.

It waz the 7th innng. Hector waz reddy too start streeking. He took off hiz pants. Then he took off his shirt. Then he took off hiz underpants. Then he jumped on the feild. He timed the streek perfiktly, bekuz the fuk cam waz just about too kum on. Too get hiz dick bigger, he starred at the front row girl. He cood almost see her silky awsum boobies throuht her shrt. The girl then took her shirl off. The entire krowd starred at the boobies. Sum people even passed out bekuz of how perfekt they lookd. The jumbotron now waz the front row girlz boobies. Noticing wat waz going onn, big dick mcge took his clothz off. He waz preparing for a cock fight with hector. He rememberred that hiz momma mentioned that his dad used too bett on cock fights. Hector wondered if his dad waz waching, and if he waz betting on hector too win.

All that happend in a cuple minutes waz hector and mcge using theer dicks like sordz. But then big dick mcge charged up foor a mega ejakulashun. However, hector waz alreddy one step ahaid of him. Hector had gone past the point of a super or mega ejakulashun. He waz going too do the best, and riskeist move in cock fihting; the hyper ejakulashun. The only problem is that yeer dick could get blown off. The seemen from the hyper ejakulashun wood be super stikky, and wood be unable too be washed off by anything, not even a seemen rake. Then hector did it. Lukkaaly, hiz dick stayed in place. Howwever, his seemen missed mcge, and hit the green monster. The green monster waz now the grey monster frum hectors seemen. Then hector transformd hiz dick into a slender rod. He then, in a split sekond, used the sekund best cock fihhting move. Hector took his dick and shoved it so far mcges throot that it gott into hiz heart. He then charged up for a super ejakulation. The seemen eccploded lik a bomm, and killd mcge instantlee. Then hector went over and gott mcges former girlfreind. He then hopped out of the park using his dick as a poggo stick. Then hector thouht of wat too do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Hectors dick hopped pogo stik stile too the best hotel in blockcity. On the compewter last night, it said it was the best hotel for sexing in. hector had found out that the front row girls real name was vannessa the villager. He didnt kare about her name, or anyhting else about her exept that she had big boobies. Her ass waz also amazing. Hector gott the room just fine, even that he waz only 12. Since his dick waz still out, the recepshunist must have thouht that he waz a adult, bekuz of how big his dick waz. Then hector took vannessa up too the room. He opened the door. Hector thouht it waz a good sex place. He felt az komfertabul as a dog in a cave. He then gott reddy too sex vannessa.

First, hector took hiz dick and put it between vannessas boobies. He then told her too stand up. Then he rotated himself around in the air, dick still in between vannessas boobies. Soon, the heet waz too much, and he had too stop. Then hector decited too do the sexy nine. Her sex slit felf muscular, as vannessa was apparantlee a fit person. Her ass also felt nice. Then he took hiz fingers out. The finger that waz inn her ass had shit on it. He then decited too do the dirty sanchez. He took the shit and put it on his dick. Then he rubbed it on vannessas lip, giving her a 'mustashe'. Then he thouht about doing the cleveland steemer. Butt then hector rememberred the team from cleveland, the indians. He thouht all indians were stuped;all thay did waz do stuped stuff like dance in circles and give themselfs fag hippi names like white eagle and black hawk. So he decited too insteed go too sleep, and get sexing in the morning.

Whin hector woke up, he reelized that he waz on the news. He waz on sex network. He then gott on hiz compewter that he broht with him. Hector then reelised he waz on pornhubb. It waz hectors dreem for hiz massive dick too be on pornubb. He then saw that it had almost a milliun veews. Hector waz so proud of himself for acheeving his lifez goal. Hector decited too wait too tell vannessa as a good suprize. He then rememberredd that he wanted too go sexing with vannessa. He woke her up. He then asked her too do sexing with him. She gladily agreed, and the sexing began. Hector ran all the way back too the window. Vannessa waz standing there naked, her sex slit invitting for his throbbing, growing, dick. He then rann foraward. Teww sekondz later, the impakt happened. Vannessa let out a scream that sounded like a dumbass fag indian chant, but waz good somehow. Then hector did a super ejakulashun. The seemen went all over the walls. Some of vannessas sex slit joos waz also mixed inn. Then vannessa chalengedd him too a chalenge where the obgekt waz too lick up the most seemen. Hector suggestted sexing one more time, and then leeving the hotell. Vannessa agreed with him. Hector did a new type of ejakulashun that he didnt now what it waz called. Hector charged up with all he hadd. Then hector released the seemen. The force of the seemen shot him back and out the window lik a rokket. Then hector noticed something strange;he waz fliing!. The seemen waz going down too the streets of blockcity bellow. Hector then flew back too his room, as hiz seemen waz running out fast. He then landed throuht the window. Then vannessa and him pakked up and left.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHERZ NOTE:I WILL BE DISCONTINUING THIS CEREES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I WILL START ON A NEW SEERES ABOUT POKEMON. I THINK POKEMON IS AWSUM, AND ANYUN MAKING FUN OF IT IZ A DUMMASS FAG NIGGER HOO SUCKES FAG DICK AND DRINKS HIZ OWN SEEMEN. PLEES KOMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TOO REKONTINU THIS SEERES. ALSO, THE STUFF IN THIS STOREE IS ALOT OV STUFF IVE DONE, AND ANYONE HOO THNKS IM A TROLL IS A DUMMASS FAGGOT WITH A NIGGER DICK UP THIER ASS.

Hector hijakked a car and drove vannessa home. He then drove himself home. Whell driving himself home thouht, he met a kop. He thouht that the kop, a woman, waz stupid and uglee. He decited too kill her cock stile. He gott out ov the car. He thouht of vannessa, and he got a massive bonner. He then used his psikik powerz, like a pokemon, and the seemen kame out and the kop dround. Then, on his drive bak home, he reelized that is waznt his psikik powers, he waz just thinking of vannessa.

Hector gott home. He turned on the newz. His momma must hav been out hooking. On the news, he saw that vannessa had been killed. Hector wonderrd why he cood never keep a sex person. The hector gott on hiz compewter. He locked up wat too do if you fail. He saw a guy jumping off a bilding. Hector then decided too do that.


End file.
